Sueños y Deseos
by ValSmile
Summary: Mako tiene sueños extraños y decide caminar por la noche para poder despejarse de aquellos malestares. Hasta que en su camino se encuentra con ella, precisamente con ella la causante de esos sueños *Este fic participa en el Desafío especial "¡Amamos a Mako!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"* [POSEE TOQUES DE LIME][OneShot]


The Legend of Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Estos son creación del duo Bryke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños y Deseos<strong>

Ciudad República ahora más que nunca poseía un brillo especial, sobre todo en las maravillosas noches. El nuevo portal que allí se vislumbraba le daba un toque mágico y especial. La luces de cada casa, cada edificio y de los mismos faroles que acompañan las calles hacían un juego de combinaciones en perfecta armonía. La ciudad nunca antes se vio con tanta vida. Además los espíritus andaban a sus anchas, acompañando a los seres humanos en su día a día.

La noche estaba en su punto exacto, donde ya la gente estaba durmiendo y aquellas luces no estaban presentes, dejando ver un precioso cielo estrellado y a un chico caminando bajo ellas. Parecía pensativo, cabizbajo y como no, si tantos acontecimientos este último tiempo lo tenían estresado y angustiado, más de lo normal.

Pero siguió su paso, necesitaba pensar, calmar sus sensaciones. Últimamente estaba teniendo pesadillas y sueños algo poco inusuales, sobre todo con ella, con su ex novia. Y ahora que sabía que jamás volvería a ser de ella lo tenía aún más triste. Pero lo asumía y a pesar de todo deseaba su mayor felicidad. Pero en cada paso que daba no se percató de que allí, precisamente allí, estaba ella, en carne y hueso, mirando hacia el mar.

Mako quedó sorprendido de verla y sin dudarlo se fue acercando a la morena.

- Hey Mako – sonrió Korra al verlo llegar.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó seriamente.

- Pensando… es bueno estar alejado de todo ¿No crees? – Mako captó la indirecta…

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Korra negó con la cabeza y Mako procedió a sentarse a su lado mientras ambos contemplaban la vista al mar y esa maravillosa luz resplandeciente del portal espiritual.

El silencio hizo presencia luego de unos segundos, ambos tenían en sus mentes cosas por las cuales meditar y reflexionar.

- Sabes Korra – irrumpió Mako – lo que te dije aquel día en el matrimonio de Varrick no fue todo, hay más…

Korra lo miró algo desconcertada, pero no perdió de vista sus preciosos ojos dorados.

- Quería decirte que a pesar de todos estos años… yo… aún siento una gran admiración por ti. Una vez te lo dije, pero creo que es necesario volver a repetirlo, eres la persona más valiente y desinteresada que he conocido… no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Como por arte de magia esas palabras vinieron como un fugaz recuerdo de aquel momento. Y Mako sentía el mismo deseo de esa vez, probar nuevamente sus labios en un beso que pudiera confirmarle todo el amor que siente hacia ella.

Korra estaba nerviosa, él lo presentía al ver sus ojos, y sentir como a su piel se le erizaban los pelos. La conocía tan bien, sabia cada movimiento, cada risa, cada enojo que ella vivía y como lo demostraba.

- Mako no creo que sea buena idea…

- Me atengo a las consecuencias – dijo de pronto y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella para robarle un beso.

Korra estaba sorprendida, pero no reaccionó hasta que él comenzó a prolongar el beso y hacerlo más intenso. E iba sintiendo como la libido se le iba subiendo con cada movimiento de sus labios. Unas pequeñas manos estaban comenzando a posicionarse sobre su cuello, Mako pensó por un momento que la morena de ojos azules podría incluso quebrarle el cuello por aquel acto que estaba cometiendo, por eso se separó casi unos centímetros de los labios sonrosados de ella para escuchar su sentencia. Pero no fue así, porque aquellas manos comenzaron a agarrar firmemente el cabello del muchacho y de un solo empujón lo acercó más a ella.

No sabía ni suponía a que estaban jugando, pero lo tentó, a ambos y allí en la soledad de Ciudad República comenzaron a regalarse suspiros y caricias varias.

- Korra, yo… - logró separarse nuevamente del beso de la chica apenas – yo aún…

- Shhh… silencio – y volvió en busca de sus labios.

Esto se hacía cada vez más intenso y ya las hormonas comenzaban a revolucionar el cuerpo de Mako. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de su noviazgo y de como ellos se amaban, como se besaban, como se tocaban. En las veces que se dijeron te amo, en las veces que peleaban, pero que al final del día terminaban disculpándose como un par de crías que hubiesen sido regañadas. Recordó las miradas y sonrisas que ella solamente le dedicaba a él, en los suspiros, en su cabello largo alborotado al despertar la mañana y como ese mismo cabello acariciaba su piel cuando hacían el amor.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el departamento de él. El éxtasis y la locura se estaba apoderando de su mente y aunque mañana fuese otro día, pensaba Mako, y quizás Korra no quisiera recordar ni por un segundo este encuentro para no dañar a Asami, el aprovecharía la estancia para estar nuevamente con la dueña de su corazón. Y es que a lo largo de todos estos años, no ha habido mujer alguna capaz de reemplazar ese gran amor que siente hacia su querida Avatar.

En la puerta de su departamento Mako no dejaba ningún instante de besarla, y estos habían pasado a dar lugar a sus lenguas y que jugaran con desesperación, mientras sus manos se volvian intrusas para recorrer caminos ya explorados.

Korra cedía a todos los caprichos de Mako entonces, ella dándole la espalda, una vez dentro de la casa, él abrió la palma de su mano y acariciaba la nuca de Korra y por entre sus dedos sentía el cabello corto de la chica mientras ella suspiraba. Ese sonido comenzó a excitar aún más al joven.

Luego colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y lentamente fue bajando y acariciando a la vez sus brazos y sentir su piel, el ojos dorado se dio cuenta de que seguía tan firme y trabajada como lo era desde un principio. Cuando dejó sus manos en las caderas de ella pudo inspeccionar su deliciosa cintura y como sus curvas seguían volviéndolo loco.

Korra se dio media vuelta y él pudo notar en sus ojos azules un brillo especial, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca entreabierta.

Era el momento.

De un solo brinco Korra rodeo con sus piernas a Mako, a horcajadas, y éste la llevó directamente hacia su cama. Donde hace unos cuantos minutos u horas, él yacía dormido soñando cosas que no lo dejaban en paz y ahora se encontraba dejando a la muchacha en ella, desvistiéndola, besándola y complaciéndola también.

- Que esto quede entre nosotros – susurraba Korra quien estaba bajo los brazos desnudos de Mako esperando el momento culmine de toda acción.

Él no dijo nada ante las palabras mencionadas, sólo llevó su mano al rostro de ella y nuevamente volvió a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo. Y con desespero volvió a buscar sus labios.

Si todo esto sería de una sola noche, no iba a desaprovechar. Quería mantener el sabor de ella en cada rincón de su piel, aunque después su corazón estuviera hecho añicos, como cuando rompieron para siempre. Y aunque no lo demostrara, él lloraba en silencio. Y quizás después de esto quedaría hecho pedazos nuevamente, pero quería vivir el momento.

Y sus manos viajaron por la piel desnuda.

Sentía sus curvas.

Su piel suave.

Sus suspiros.

Sus caricias.

Sus quejidos de excitación.

El orgasmo más delicioso que pudo haber sentido en años.

x-x-x-x

Mako despertó sobresaltado. Nuevamente los sueños estaban invadiéndolo, pero esta vez lo sintió tan real, tan auténtico y pudo presenciar las consecuencias de ese sueño. Respiraba agitado esperando poder encontrar a su alrededor algún rastro de que todo había sido verdad, pero sólo se encontró durmiendo desnudo en su cama, completamente solo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzar el almohadón de la cabecera con furia hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Vio la hora y ya eran pasada las 3 de la madrugada. No le importaba, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y salir a despejar su mente, esta vez sí que sí y no como el estúpido sueño que lo atacó hace unos instantes.

Y así decidió trotar un poco para despejarse. A pesar de la hora había poca gente, por lo general una juventud muy alocada rodeando las calles de la ciudad y como no estaba trabajando dejó pasar a uno que otro muchacho que estaba bebiendo alcohol en las calles.

La noche seguía maravillosamente estrellada y el portal del mundo de los espíritus estaba ahí quieto, dándole un toque artístico a la portada de Ciudad República.

Y sin más nada llegó a detener su paseo nocturno madrugador cuando allí frente a él estaba precisamente Korra admirando aquel paisaje.

Cuando esta logró percatarse de la presencia del maestro fuego, toda la revolución de su sueño se apoderó nuevamente de él.

- Hey Mako - sonrió Korra al verlo llegar.

Mako solo pudo pensar…

"Me atengo a las consecuencias…" y caminó hacia ella.

* * *

><p><em> Holi :3<em>

_si me quieren asesinar, ok, me lo merezco :B_

_ehm... otro fic makorra, obvio, suavecito dentro de lo que escribo (para las que me conocen) y bueno eso jijijijij_

_(si si ya me pondré al día con lo demás)_

_Queda claro decir que este fic participa en el Desafío especial **"¡Amamos a Mako!"** del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

_y si que lo amo *O*_

_bueno, eso. Espero que les guste y si no, me lo hacen saber en un hermoso review :D_

_PD: jajaja no, mejor no diré nada ;) el que sabe, sabe._


End file.
